roshipediafandomcom-20200213-history
Seriousness vs Seriousness (Dragon Ball chapter)
Chapter Synopsis The Cell Juniors reach the cliff, each picking a target. One picks Kuririn, and avoids a punch from him, then kicks Kuririn away. Kuririn lands on his stomach, and the Cell Junior knees him in the back. Gohan thinks, "Stop it... Aside from Trunks, no one can be returned to life with the Dragon Balls again." It kicks Kuririn while he's down, and then another one punches Yamcha in the face, while another kicks Tenshinhan hard. Gohan gets kind of pissed, and Cell notes that his ki is starting to rise a little. He tells Gohan to take a good look. Vegeta and Trunks are evenly matched, but even Son Goku is not at full strength. One of them punches Goku, while Trunks holds off another. One of them elbows Yamcha's arm, breaking it. Vegeta punches one in the face, but it strikes back just as hard. A Cell Junior kicks Tenshinhan, knocking him back a lot. Another bends Goku over and knees him in the gut, and Goku weakly apologizes to everyone. Gohan sees that everyone is being killed, and knows he has amazing power hidden away. He wants to bring it out and defeat Cell, but he doesn't know how to get angry and do it. Satan wonders what's going on, and the announcer thinks they should get out of here. No. 16's head asks Satan to please take him over to the child, but Satan says no way, that child is right next to Cell. No. 16 says he must want to help out a little, being the world fighting champion. The announcer says he's the champion of humans, not freaks. But Satan says he'll do it. He takes No. 16's head, and says he'll just get nearby and throw him. Kuririn is then tossed into the side of a random mountain thing by a Cell Junior, another kicks Yamcha while he's down, and then Tenshinhan hits the ground hard nearby. Gohan pleads to stop, with tears streaming down his face. Cell sees this and thinks he needs a little more. He yells at the Cell Juniors to stop playing, and to kill them if they like. Gohan starts to get angrier, and Cell thinks he still needs more, yelling at them to kill. Then Satan tosses No. 16's head, although he throws it too much, and it lands between Cell and Gohan. "Son Gohan... It's not a crime to fight for the sake of what is just. I won't discuss it, the enemy is here too. Let your spirit free and be as angry as it likes. I know how you feel, but you no longer need to control yourself." Cell says it's good advice, but he'll do things his own way. "Please protect the nature and animals that I loved." Then Cell steps on his head, smashing it. Gohan suddenly snaps, and starts screaming and powering up. The ground cracks open, and everyone turns to look at him in shock.